musketeersfandomcom-20200216-history
Commodities
"}} Commodities is the third episode of the first series of The Musketeers. The episode was written by Susie Conklin and directed by Saul Metzstein. Synopsis The Musketeers are dispatched to Le Havre to collect the infamous merchant trader and explorer Bonnaire and bring him back to paris to re reprimanded for breaking France's trade treaty. The straightforward mission soon descends into treacherous battle as the Musketeers must defeat Bonnaire's surprising number of enemies. Athos is forced to confront his past, which threatens to overwhelm him. He must overcome his demons and help the others safely return to Paris. Plot The four Musketeers are sent to Le Havre to apprehend Emile Bonnaire. There, they find that he has a number of enemies that they need to repel. His wife, Maria Bonnaire, tries to help him escape with the help of her accomplice, Thibault, but she is unsuccessful, and the Musketeers take him on the road to Paris. En route, they are attacked by a group of men lead by one of Emile's business partners, Paul Meunier, who is angry with Emile for not providing his latest cargo. Athos persuades him not to kill Emile, and promises that he will get his revenge. After Porthos is injured by an axe, Athos reluctantly shows his friends to a nearby house, which he reveals he once owned. As Aramis treats Porthos for his wounds, D'Artagnan enquires about Athos' interesting past. Athos is reluctant to talk too much about it, but has haunting memories of his wife's hanging, which he witnessed personally. Maria Bonnaire arrives outside, after following their trail and succeeds in recapturing Emile, but is killed before she can escape through the woods by a spanish soldier. Emile still attempts to escape, but is stopped by D'Artagnan and taken back to the house. During their venture, Porthos has discovered that Emile is actually running a slave trade and tries desperately to hurt Emile for it, despite his friends' restraints. As a sign of respect, Emile buries his wife as the Musketeers watch over him. Athos orders the others to escort Emile directly to Paris while he deals with his own personal matters. After visiting Remi Blacksmith and discovering that he had been killed, Athos becomes depressed and starts to drink uncontrollably. To his surprise, he finds a room in the house on fire and ghostly Milady de Winter arrives, attempting to kill him. He is luckily saved by his friend, D'Artagnan who didn't want to leave him alone under the circumstances, but Milady is able to escape. In Paris, Aramis and Porthos take Emile directly to the Cardinal, whom to their surprise, offers Emile a new investment which involves tobacco plantations. Meanwhile, Athos stops a spanish soldier, Leon from killing Emile, and D'Artagnan returns to the Bonacieux lodgings to see Constance who has been visited by Milady, and she confesses how terrified she was of her. As a way to pay for his treachery, the Musketeers devise a plot to have Emile captured without incriminating themselves. The spanish soldier, Leon, is allowed to capture the French trader, and Paul Meunier is given all of Emile's cargo for his own use. Cast *Athos - Tom Burke *Aramis - Santiago Cabrera *Armand Richelieu - Peter Capaldi *Emile Bonnaire - James Callis *Porthos - Howard Charles *Louis XIII - Ryan Gage *Constance Bonacieux - Tamla Kari *Milady de Winter - Maimie McCoy *D'Artagnan - Luke Pasqualino *Spanish shooter - Julian Bastida *Leon - Andres Williams *Maria Bonnaire - Anna Skellern *Thibault - Jim High *Paul Meunier - John Warnaby *Remi Blacksmith - Tomas Masopust *Priest - Scott Williams Crew * Production manager - Václav Mottl * Unit manager - Pavel Voráček * Production co-ordinator - Adele Steward * Assistant production - Martina Frimelová & Blanka Sálková * 1st assistant director - Jan Mensik * 2nd assistant director - Martina Gotthansová * 3rd assistant director - Karel Kubis * Script supervisor - Rory Herbert * Set PA - Helena Safarikova & Michal Tauchman * AD'S trainee - Zuzana Schwagerova * Location manager - Jan Adler * Assistant location managers - Kristyna Hanusova & Tereza Chuchvalcova * Transport co-ordinator - Antonin Vizina * Production assistant - Anastasiya Novikova * Production trainee - Lucie Calkovaska * Supervising production accountant - Denis Wray * Production accountant - Peter Ziak * Camera operator - Rob Arrowsmith * A-Cam 1st assistant camera - Frantisek Novak * A-Cam 2nd assistant camera - Vilem Randys * B-Cam 1st assistant camera - Jan Carda * B-Cam 2nd assistant camera - Petr Zemlicka * Digital imaging technician - Vladimir Kesl * Video playback - Martin Schmarc * Camera trainee - Ivo Kofranek * Key grip - Kim Worthington * Best boy grip - Ivo Gresak * Dolly grip B-cam - Prokop Satochin * Gaffer - Jaromir Simek * Best Boy - Zdenek Pozar * Electricians - Ivan Ksandr, Karel Soucek & Jiri Jindrisek * Dimmer operator - Jiri Arnstein * 1st boom operator - Krasimir Shtabekov * 2nd boom operator - Josef Kabele * Rigging gaffer - Petr Svoboda * Rigging best boy - Ladislav Gallus * Rigging electricians - Jaroslav Potuznik, Vaclav Ksandr & Mroslav Vojkuvka * Art director - Katja Soltes * Standby art director - Kerry-Ellen Maxwell * Set decorator - Cathy Cosgrove & Katerina Koutska * Art department co-ordinator - Jan Svoboda * Draughtsmen - Darina Hejlova & Petr Bouska * Standby construction - Tomas Kunert & Lukas Dosedel * Prop master - Jan Kodera * Prop buyers - Petr Krivacek & Jakub Vlcek * Standby props - Jozef Borik & Lukas Katakalidis * Dressing props - Cloud Razali & Vladimir Stastny * Storeman - Michal Abraham * Leadman - Petr Marousek * CZ casting director - Maya Kvetny * Historical advisor - Mark Bannister * Costume supervisor - Hanka Kucerova * Assistant costume designers - Basia Kuznar, Rosie Grant * Key set costumer - Patricie Soptenkova * Set costumers - Martin Slaboch & Jirina Eisenhamerova * UK costume co-ordinator - Kitty Bennett * CZ costume co-ordinator - David Maj * Costume Dailies - Maria Hubalkova, Renata Rysava, Zuzana Bursikova & Eliska Kosinova * Hair & make-up supervisor - Gerda Lauciute * Hair & make-up dailies - Gabriela Polakova & Linda Eisenhamerova * Crowd hair & make-up - Ivo Strangmuller * Hair & make-up dailies - Tamara Koubova, Bobo Sobotka, Roza Novotna & Sona Miksatkova * Development editor - Madeline Sinclair * Script editor - May Gibson * Assistant script editor - Monica Nath * Assistant stunt co-ordinator - Leo Stransky * Horsemaster - Petra Novotna * Swordmaster - Roman Spacil * SFX supervisor - Jiri Vatr * SFX technicians - Ondrej Nierostek & Rudolf Tudzaroff * CZ assistant editor - Attila Kovacs * VFX supervisor - Marek Ruth * Title design - Momoco * Online editors - Justin Eely & Nick Anderson * Colourist - Gareth Spensley * Re-recording mixers - Nigel Heath & Alexander Fielding * Sound FX editor - Darren Banks * Dialogue editor - Tom Williams * Co-producer BBC worldwide - Stephen McDonough Above-the-line crew * Costume designer - Phoebe de Gaye * Hair & make-up designer - Anne Oldham * 2nd unit director - Steve Griffin * Sound recordist - Mark Holding * Post production supervisor - Kate Stannard * Casting - Jill Trevellick * Music - Murray Gold * Editor - Matthew Cannings * Production designer - William Hughes-Jones * Director of photography - Tim Flemming * Production consultant - Gordon Ronald * Co-producer - Carmel Maloney * Executive producers - Adrian Hodges & Jessica Pope References * Porthos reveals that his mother was once a slave from West Africa, who was freed when she came to France. * It was revealed that Athos owned a house on the outskirts of Paris, and had the noble title of Comte de la Fere. This was where he lived in his past with Milady de Winter. He learns that Milady did not die, and that Remi Blacksmith had allowed her to live after she had seduced him. It was also revealed that Milady was put to hang in the first place, because she had killed Athos' brother, Thomas. * Aramis displays a great knowledge in needlework and medicinal care. * Milady continues to show she is able to defy the Cardinal in everything that she asks, and he is growing worried that she will one day thwart him. Gallery Commodities7.jpg Commodities8.jpg Commodities6.jpg Commodities5.jpg Commodities4.jpg Commodities3.jpg Commodities2.jpg Commodities1.jpg Thibault.png Leon.png Remi Blacksmith.png Spanish Shooter.png Paul Meunier.png LeHavre.png Maria Bonnaire.jpg Bbc-bonnaire.jpg Normal TheMusketeers103-2152.jpg Category:Series 1 episodes